Idol Activity
Lives You get to watch the chibis perform the songs! You can also set them to wear different costumes! Before this guide, remember that the Lives in chapters and the idol activity tab is different 'when it comes to idol skills, items, and special appeals. ''Live Preparation Before you start a Live in Main Chapters or Events Lives, you will see this screen appear before you, showing the ability values of the Idols that you have gained during the Lessons. Set skills by tapping on the boys. You can equip up to three skills. You will notice that idol activities also have sub parameters listed. Sub parameters are added as an extra score per turn. The Talk parameter is usually the only parameter that is never a main parameter. It can only ever be a sub parameter. Here, you can set idol skills to be used as well as items. Idols and positions during main chapters cannot be changed, only in standalone Lives. '''NOTE: For idol activities in chapters, you can only set idol skills that you activate during lessons. It also only counts the level of the idol skill based on the number of times you activate it during that chapter as well (meaning even if you have an idol skill at level 30, if you only activate it once during the chapter, then it will only be level 1 during the idol activity. This does not apply to standalone Lives. The “score” here is actually a score prediction. You can see how you will probably fare in the live. But there are also ways to earn bonus points during the live itself. As with all item setting, you can choose two. However, you cannot use two of the same item. Doing the Live During idol activities (in both lives and drama shoots) each idol has a passion gauge. It’s the circle gauge around each of the idol’s icons. In the end, you will accumulate their passion which turns into appeal for bonus points. The amount of passion you have can also be a requirement for the activation of idol skills. The point of a live is to raise your score to reach a higher rank. Under the score gauge is a timeline showing you when a certain ability value will be assessed and added to your score. At each of those 5 times in the timeline, you will gain a chance to do a support action for one of your idols which raises their passion. Tap on the icon of the idol that you wish to support. There is a time limit when choosing, so be careful (5 seconds). During support actions, the idol will ask for something. Based on what they request, you have to choose between three support options: (from left to right) Spotlight, Directions, Cheers. Support Action list Some idol skills require that you support an idol at certain points in the assessment timeline. STRATEGY GUIDE: To get the most out of your points and idol skills, pay attention to your idol skill conditions. Some idol skills activate during certain parameter boosts, in that case, make sure to support them during those times. Some idol skills boost when the idol’s passion gauge is at a certain level, in that case prioritize boosting their passion gauge before anyone else. Prioritize skills over having everyone at a high passion gauge. The appeal chance does not boost as much as an idol skill can (Seriously, they can bring you from a B to an S if you use them right). Choose the right option to gain a “passion bonus”. The more accurate the decision, the higher the passion gauge boosts. The less people are performing in a live, the smaller the boost to the passion gauge, and vice versa (it compensates for there only being 5 support actions even when there are 5 idols performing) At the end of the live you gain an “appeal chance” where the passion gauges combine and you enter a pseudo rhythm game portion. Tap the screen when the heart aligns with the heart icon in the middle. (Note that the timing isn’t actually rhythm based) Do it right and you succeed! Woo~ Fail to fill up the heart and you get no bonus, but you at least get to see their faces like this Special Appeal A special appeal skill greatly boosts the points earned from the appeal chance. There is no condition for it to activate (as long as the appeal chance is a success). Just equip the skill. Note that it can only be equipped in standalone Lives. There are different special appeal skills for lives and for drama shoots. Special Appeal Skills can only be used by the idol and unit song that fits its condition (ex. “Ore-tachi no Brother” can only be used by Junnosuke and Tatsuma during the song ga Mita Sora wa) You can get them from S rank reward drops in main chapters. However, there’s only a possibility of it dropping and the rate is very low. You will see something like this when it drops. Once you gain a special appeal skill, you can use it indefinitely. Every time it drops, it will increase in level (max level at 10). Even a level 1 special appeal skill can greatly boost the points you earn from the appeal chance (even if your team is weak). It makes the biggest difference depending on the quality of your timing. You can pause and turn off the display if you want to take a screenshot. Drama Shoots Drama shoots are idol activities that take different parameters into account. Drama and Live idols skills are separate. NOTE: In chapters, you can only equip idol skills that have activated during lessons. Drama Preparation You start off in the dressing room. Your goal here is to pay attention to the condition of the idols and choose appropriate support actions to make them happy. There is no time limit, but you do have a limited number of actions. At the bottom you have a list of actions you can do (if you choose one, you can unlock the one underneath). If you choose Fan Presents, it will give an Excellent boost and the High Tension status even if they don't have any more ailments. If you max an idol’s passion meter by supporting them with Fan Presents, they enter “High Tension” (excited state with musical notes) which greatly raises their passion bonus score. (Some idol skills also require High Tension for activation). Note: When you use a support action, it affects everyone. If it is appropriate to the idol’s ailment, then it will give you Good. If not, it will just say OK. If an idol still has an ailment and you use a support action that does not cure it, it will not affect that idol. (So only use fan presents after everyone has been cured). At the end, you also get an appeal chance just like lives. This time it is called the Climax. You yell out your support to them and increase their appeal by swiping the heart towards the idol. Fill all their gauges this way before the time limit ends. The row of hearts at the bottom left shows what you can send out next (like a queue line). There are two types of hearts: Gold, and Rainbow. The rainbow heart gives a bigger boost.